


Two long years

by PixiePoison



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Jim killed himself and Sebastian can't get his spider out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two long years

Sebastian had never been so conflicted, feeling both happy and angry at the same time. As he looked at the dark brown hair and the dark eyes, his face is between a smile and a frown and a tiny bit of an angry glare as well. Nothing else could be expected of him. For two years his consulting criminal was though to be dead by not only every cop but by his own henchman as well. For two years he thought the criminal dead and now he's here all of a sudden, in their apartment in his usual chair.

Seb hadn't been able to leave this place. Here he had everything of Jim around him, his notes for plans, his favourite music, his interior design choices. Most people had told him to move out of the apartment, others had told him he needed to see a therapist because he was traumatised after seeing Jim kill himself. Seb had been the one to leave his position and get Jim's body from the roof, only to find out it had vanished. Not even a spot of blood had been left, like Jim had never existed at all.

Sebastian turned out to be the only one to not know this was the end game. Everyone had known about the plan. He had been afraid someone else had already gotten rid of the body, buried it, burned it or just hid it. But now he was absolutely sure Jim had just gotten up and walked away to hide from Seb as he ran up the stairs to the roof. Seb had been the one to cry, to fight, to hurt, to be devastated and depressed those two years. Sleeping with everyone to forget about his mastermind, and drinking so much he could barely find his way home in the dark of the night. Whilst Jim was somewhere safe and cosy to relax and make sure everyone would forget about him.

Had Jim even though of him? Spared him a second in his mind? Probably not. In these minutes all of this crossed his head and he tries to think of anything to say, to make my lips form words. He takes a step closer and takes his hand. Sebastian sees his lips form an apology but he doesn't hear it, he's too lost in his mind to hear what he's saying. Where had he been these two years? Why hadn't he told me? Why had he not told me his plan? Why hadn't he told me or even texted me, I would even be alright with a simple email. Had he known how bad my life was without him? Would he forgive me for sleeping around? 

Sebastian wasn't certain if Jim even noticed how lost he was in his own thoughts. Jim however was stumbling over his words to apologise to his tiger, to make sure his tiger knew how much he cared about him, how much he regretted leaving his tiger on his own, how much he has missed him and how he promised to never leave his tiger again. Before the smaller man wrapped his arms around the taller one. Jim had never been one for a lot of touching or a lot of feelings but his tiger seemed to need it now and then.

Sebastian sighed as he finally woke up and realised this was all a dream, and still he was certain that somewhere in that dream there was a truth hidden. Somewhere deep in his heart he knows that his criminal will come back to him.   
So Sebastian waits patiently for the day his spider will return to his web.


End file.
